


Apples And Cinnamon

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Headcanon, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Imagine waiting for Trent to come back from work. You baked an apple pie for him but he’s still not back in the trailer. You got a bit dirty while cooking so you decide to wash your shirt a bit and you search what to put on instead and find one of his plaid shirts.





	Apples And Cinnamon

Imagine waiting for Trent to come back from work. You baked an apple pie for him but he’s still not back in the trailer. You got a bit dirty while cooking so you decide to wash your shirt a bit and you search what to put on instead and find one of his plaid shirts. So you put it on and it’s long and cozy and smells like him and it feels so good… You’re a bit tired after cooking and tidying up so you take a little nap.

***

Trent was busy until quite late; he had to go to mow the lawn at a place that’s quite far away. His day wasn’t great. His employers weren’t super friendly. He’s tired as hell. He enters the trailer and the smell of apples and cinnamon hits his nose. Then he sees you, curled up on the bed in his favorite shirt. He smiles at this sight and everything suddenly becomes so much better. Carefully, he lies down, spooning you from behind and nuzzles into your hair. They smell like cinnamon too and he inhales deeply, before brushing your hair aside to kiss the back of your neck. His breath tickles your skin and you wake up.

\- Trent…- you mumble sleepily. - I’ve… Made a pie for you… But it’s got cold…

\- I’m sure it’s still delicious, - he whispers in reply, pulling you closer, his lips tracing the side of your neck down to your slightly exposed shoulder. You’re still drowsy, too lazy for any active actions, but his lips on the crook of your neck feel incredibly enjoyable. His kisses are feathery light, his fingers brush against your thigh, hand snaking under the shirt and resting on your hipbone for a while, caressing your skin with his thumb. He nibbles on your shoulder very gently, traces the side of your neck with his nose reaching this spot behind your ear that makes you weak in the knees. His hand slides up your body, cupping your breast under the shirt. You shiver through your sweet slumber. You like this sensation when your mind’s still half asleep but your body’s waking up slowly, reacting to his gentle caressing. You sigh and let yourself purr, melting into his arms and he chuckles against your skin. Now his hand starts to move from your breast down your belly, under the hem of your panties. He strokes slowly, his lips never leaving your neck and you instinctively shift, giving him more access. Your breath is becoming faster and you feel him getting harder against your backside. It’s already too much to bear and you turn on your back facing him.

\- Alright, get over here.

He smirks, hovering over you, stroking your cheek before bringing his lips to yours. He takes his time, savoring the kiss, hums against your mouth - the sound that never fails to turn you on. Now it’s time for you to get under his shirt. His body stiffens for a second when your fingers brush against the small round scars on his belly.

\- Take it off, - you demand as your lips part.

\- Thought you’d never ask, - he smiles; shirt goes up and over his head. You let your fingertips trail up to his ribcage. Trent is skinny, but his chest is firm, hard work made him strong. You trace his pecs, stroke his collarbones, reach the sides of his neck and then your fingers entangle in his soft messy hair as you pull him back to your lips.

When he finally enters you the sensation is intense and makes you both moan with delight. The slow and lazy pace is perfect for you at the moment. He’s so close you can feel his heartbeat; the way his breath catches with each thrust and he bites on your sensitive skin softly when he’s almost there instantly send you over the edge. A hoarse moan and Trent follows. The pleasure is so overwhelming you feel weak and drift off almost as soon as he rolls on his back pulling you onto his chest. You love his arms around your frame and this pleasant warmth covering you up from head to toes.

***

You wake up after a couple of hours, sit in bed and rub your eyes.

\- Trent?..

The vision focuses slowly, you see him at the table. Stretching yourself you get off the bed and approach him, wrap your arms around his shoulders, pressing your cheek to his.

\- Hey.

\- Hey, - he smiles mischievously and his warm palm covers your hand.

\- I just… Woke up and felt terribly hungry… And this pie… It’s just awesome. Wanna try?

He’s eating a pie right from the baking dish with a soup spoon, not even bothering to cut a piece.

\- Sure thing! - You reply. - I’m actually starving!

You reach the drawer to get yourself a spoon too. And then you sit on his lap, he hugs your waist, you both eat a pie, already cold but surprisingly delicious. The smell of cinnamon still lingers in the air. You’re still wearing Trent’s plaid shirt, a little wrinkled after the recent events.

Trent doesn’t seem to mind though.


End file.
